Aquí estoy
by RoronoaDpam
Summary: Robin actúa un poco raro, podrá averiguar zoro lo que pasa con ella?.
**Hola chicos ^^ he aquí un nuevo fic, de ONE PIECE por supuesto XD y de una de mis parejas favoritas, espero lo disfruten.**

Se encontraban los mugiwaras en el barco, preparándose para bajar a una hermosa isla de verano y claro divertirse.

En el cuarto de las chicas nami se encontraba ordenando un par de cosas en su bolso, -robin creo que deberías ir ordenando todo lo que llevaras de una vez- dijo la pelinaranja y al mismo tiempo colocándose unos lentes de sol, -no pienso bajar, nami- respondió la sensual arqueóloga, nami se sorprendió y dijo, - heee y eso porque?-, -simplemente no tengo ganas, así que si me disculpas iré a leer este libro al cuarto de vigía- terminando con una sonrisa y alejándose de la habitación.

En la cocina sanji preparaba los almuerzos, que por cierto tenían una pinta increíble, -sanji, espero que estés haciendo mucha comida shishishi- dijo luffy entrando escandalosamente a la cocina, a sanji se le formo una venita en la cabeza y le dijo, -lárgate de mi cocina cabeza hueca-, -y quiero que le pongas mucha carne- dijo ignorando completamente lo anterior dicho por su nakama y robándose un pedazo de carne, sanji mas cabreado le contesta, - si sigues aquí y más en sima comiéndote el almuerzo antes de tiempo, te juro que te dejo sin comer por una semana-, luffy asustado por eso salió rápidamente de la cocina a esperar junto a usopp y chopper.

Robin iba en camino hacia la torre de vigía y se topó con el mismísimo zoro y al verlo dormido sigue su camino, zoro abrió un ojo cuando la mujer se había alejado lo suficiente, -que tramara esa mujer- pensó.

En cubierta nami, luffy, usopp, chopper, zoro y sanji estaban listos, brook y franky alistaban el mini merry.

Sanji se percata de que una de sus florecillas no estaba y dice, -nami swan, se puede saber dónde está robin chwan- dicho esto con corazones en los ojos, -dijo que no vendría, talvez este cansada, creo que no hay que molestarla-, al oír esto zoro voltea hacia la torre de vigía con un semblante un tanto serio, -eso esta bien- comento luffy, -y se puede saber porque eso esta bien- dijo sanji intentando no cabrearse, -pues porque habrá mas comida para mi shishishi-, -eres un idiota!- dijo sanji queriendo darle un golpe, pero nami lo detuvo diciéndole, -ya basta!, sanji sabes cómo es luffy, bueno ahora si vamos que se hace tarde-, -como digas mi querida nami swan- contesto sanji con corazones en los ojos.

Ya en las hermosas playas de la isla se podía ver a los chicos divirtiéndose, luffy jugaba vóley con franky y zoro, chopper y brook escuchaban fascinados las historias de usopp, sanji terminaba de asar un poco de carne y algunas brochetas y pues nami tomaba el sol, unos minutos después sanji llamo uno por uno a los chicos para que recibieran su comida, pero cuando llamo a zoro no hubo respuesta por párate de él, ya que se encontraba pensando en la arqueóloga y que podía estar pasando con ella, -oe marimo idiota- le grito sanji a lo que zoro respondió con una mirada asesina –vendras a ver tu comida o que, por mi te podrías morir de hambre pero es mi obligación darte de comer-, zoro se paró muy serio caminando hacia sanji, los demás pensaron que una pelea comenzaría pero les sorprendió que zoro solo le dijo, -no tengo hambre cejitas- y siguió de frente hasta llegar al sunny.

Estando allí zoro dudo si hacerlo o no hacerlo, pero al final lo hizo y subió a la torre de vigía.

Entro abriendo la puerta suavemente encontrándose a la arqueóloga leyendo un libro, -zoro- dijo robin un tanto confundida, -yo so-solo- no termino porque fue interrumpido por robin –ven siéntate- dijo señalando un lugar a su costado, -estaba leyendo un libr…- no termino ya que zoro la interrumpió con una pregunta que la incomodo, -que te sucede?- robin no voltio a mirarle y tampoco le respondió, asi que él siguió hablando, -sé que no has dormido estos últimos tres días y… no creo que este bien- robin seguía sin mirarlo y contestarle, -robin mírame- dijo agarrando su mentón y obligando a que lo mirara, robin solo le sonrió con un poco de tristeza, -ya basta robin, Deja de ocultar tu dolor tras esa sonrisa, confía en nosotros- los ojos de robin comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y poco a poco zoro soltó su mentón y dejo que ella le explique, -las pesadillas regresaron…mi pasado me atormenta, por eso no he dormido- zoro la escuchaba con un semblante serio, -ya no quiero seguir acordándome de esos momentos… yo no pue…- sus palabras fueron cortadas por un cálido abrazó por parte de zoro, -yo are que todo eso quede atrás… yo no te dejare- dijo zoro poniendo su mentón sobre la cabeza de robin y aspirando el delicioso aroma de robin, -zoro- dijo levantando su cabeza para poder mirarle, -gracias- zoro solo le mostro una sonrisa, robin comenzó a acercarse lentamente a zoro uniendo sus labios en un tierno beso que demostraba todo el amor que se tenían. Cuando se separaron zoro le dijo –descansa un poco robin- agarrándola entre sus brazos, robin solo le sonrió y se quedó dormida en su pecho.

En la playa luffy engullía su comida y al mismo tiempo le decía a sanji ,-oe sanji, donde se metió zoro?-, -no me importa donde este ese marimo mierdoso, yo iré a darle su comida a mi robin swan-, -heee sanji, no te vayas quien me dará más carne- dijo en tono un tanto suplicante, -ya para de hablar con la boca llena tonto- le grito nami dándole un golpe.

En el cuarto de vigía robin comenzó a levantarse, cuando ya estaba bien despierta vio a zoro durmiendo, le pareció muy lindo y se acercó a el dándole un beso en la mejilla, zoro al sentir el beso de robin se levantó, le dedico una sonrisa y la beso, se fundieron en un beso apasionado, se separaron por un instante jadiando tras ese beso tan intenso y zoro dijo, -te amo-, robin sonrió complacida y se abalanzo atrapando los labios de zoro.

Sanji subía hacia la torre de vigia, abriendo la puerta, -robin swan llego tu cocinero del am…- no pudo continuar ya que desmayo al ver esa escena ante sus ojos. Zoro y robin se separaron y voltearon rápidamente hacia su desmayado nakama. Ellos sabían que ya nada sería igual.

 **Bueno hasta aquí este oneshot espero lo aigan disfrutado y me demuestren en sus reviews cuanto les gusto ^^**


End file.
